Oneshot Collection
by AyaEisen
Summary: Gajevy oneshot collection; Tumblr prompts, random oneshots and the like. Ratings will range from K-T unless otherwise noted!
1. Will You Marry Me?

**Prompt; Will You Marry Me**

* * *

If he were being honest with himself, he was nervous; horribly, terribly nervous. This was an entirely new feeling for the man. Gajeel was more of an on-the-fly kind of person, whatever happened, happened and he would just roll with the punches. But these plans had his nerves on full alert and the butterflies in his gut were going absolutely insane.

He loosed a breath and fiddled with the box in his pocket; the weight, though light, still felt unbearably heavy. The long hours he'd put in at the shop had finally paid off and he was more than excited to finally spend some well overdue and much deserved quality time with his girlfriend. She had been busy making their new house into more of a home and he was beyond ready to take that one step further.

The front door swung open with little effort on his part, his eyes instantly zoned in on the artwork hanging in the living room. She had been hard at work today putting those up, it seemed. The furniture was still scattered but that would have to wait another time, he had bigger plans to deal with this evening.

"Lev, I'm home!"

Bending over to pull his boots off, he set them aside, stunned into silence as he righted himself to his normal height. Levy was smiling at him as she came down the stairs; the butterflies in a near frenzy at this point. He swallowed and took in her appearance: a semi-flared black dress that stopped at her knees, paired with a deep red shawl. Her hair was down but pulled back in her signature style with a black lace ribbon. Thanks to the bit of height from her heels, she came to right above his chest and she twirled as she approached him, making the skirt billow.

Wide-eyed and grinning, he stepped forward to take her hand and twirl her again. Compared to her usual demure appearance, this was a sudden contrast, "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

Levy giggled and smiled back, those damn butterflies were at it again, "She took the night off, and I didn't think you'd mind spending the evening with me."

He shook his head, "Not one bit."

He kissed her quickly and raced up the stairs to change into his outfit for the evening. Not caring to properly place his clothes in the hamper, he littered the floor with his outfit from the day and pulled on a pair of black slacks and a red dress shirt. A quick glance in the mirror had him slicking his long hair back in a low ponytail then he was out the door and back down the stairs, taking Levy by the hand and leading her out to the truck.

"So where are we going? For you to actually go to the trouble of planning something it must be extravagant!" Levy squirmed in the passenger seat.

He shot her a sideways grin and answered her question with his peculiar laugh, "Yer just gonna have to wait and see."

He saw the way she began chewing on her bottom lip and never had that box in his pocket felt so heavy. He wasn't sure when he was going to bring it out of hiding tonight, the moment had to be just right and he knew, for sure, it would not happen at the restaurant. He wasn't one for audiences.

Reservations had been made at the new restaurant in town; Gajeel knew he was probably a better cook but he wanted the night to be special and he had remembered a few months ago.

Levy had mentioned wanting to come here when the place opened, and so here they were.

He helped her out of the truck and turned to give the valet attendant a death threat if his precious black beauty came back with even one scratch. Levy had merely giggled with the shake of her head. With her arm wrapped in his, he lead her inside to the hostess booth.

Giving his name to the woman at the stand, he shuffled nervously as she flipped page after page with a worrying expression on her face.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Redfox, but it seems we may have given away your table."

He took a deep breath; this was why he never made plans. He started to speak but a small and delicate hand rested itself against his chest.

"Gajeel, honey, it's fine. I know a nice place just down the street. Come on," Levy thanked the woman and he followed her out the door. The night is about her, he reminded himself, and if she's happy, that's all that matters. Though that restaurant had not heard the last of Gajeel Redfox.

Leaving his truck in valet parking, the couple walked down the sidewalk hand in hand. When Levy stopped at a hot dog vender, Gajeel lifted a studded brow and snarled.

"Hotdogs? This is hardly what I had planned for tonight, Levy."

She shrugged with a smile and ordered for the two of them, "I love that you made us plans Gajeel, but what I really love about you is the unpredictability of how our dates usually go." She handed him his order and her smile grew, "Plus, I know you really didn't want to eat there."

"I would for you," he grumbled.

The weight in his pocket was now even heavier. He hadn't planned on popping the question in the restaurant, but he was planning for that part of the evening to really get the ball rolling. Now, here they were, dressed to the nines and eating hot dogs as they walked towards the park.

Levy was smiling and he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she really was when that smile was on her face. If he had it his way, she'd have that smile on her face for the rest of her life, starting with tonight.

They sat together on the edge of the fountain in the middle of the park, eating their hotdogs. He

finished his and fiddled with the ring box in his pocket.

"Gajeel? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He blinked and came face-to-face with the blue haired woman he had been admiring only moments ago.

"You spaced out there, are you feeling okay?" She touched his forehead with the back of her hand and frowned, "You don't feel warm."

"I'm fine, Levs. Just..something on my mind," he replied, not meeting her gaze.

"If you say so," Levy reached for his trash and turned to toss it in the bin across from them.

Gajeel swallowed, _it was now or never_. He gripped the ring box in his pocket and stood from the rim of the fountain. And just like that, it all happened too quickly.

Levy turned from the waste bin, running straight into Gajeel who had once again managed to zone out. Wrapping his arms around her to brace her fall, he lost his footing and took one too many steps back. Over the edge of the fountain they went, with Levy in his arms landing in the chilled water, and Levy sprawled out over his lap. For being mid June the water was damn near freezing.

This evening could go to hell.

Levy laughed a sound like music to his ears and sat up in the pool of water, her dress was soaked along with the lower half of his body.

"Gajeel, what is that?"

He looked down to where she was pointing, there in his lap was the black ring back box; he hadn't realized he had pulled it out in the moments before they ended up in the cold fountain water. He took a deep breath and picked it up; Levy's eyes watched his every move.

"This is not what I had envisioned at all for this night, but to hell with it," he opened the box and gently coaxed the princess cut, diamond ring out of the red velvet holder, "I love you, and I'd love nothin' more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me, Levy McGarden?"

Levy was shaking her head, wide-eyed and mouth open. She wasn't saying anything, which had Gajeel's stomach clenching, wanting to vomit.

"Levy, I'm sorry, I know tonight wasn't ideal and I may not be the greatest boyfriend ever-"

"No," Levy interrupted and quickly realized her mistake, no, I don't mean _no._ Oh Mavis. I'm in shock, I wasn't expecting this at all! I mean, you want marry _me?_ "

Gajeel sat up, cold water sloshing from his movements, "With all that I am, yes. I want to spend my life with you, Levy. I want to spend the rest of my days makin' you the happiest woman ever. So, will ya marry me?"

Levy released a sob as he slipped the ring on her finger, and once it was in place she tackled him. Her arms wrapped around him and he fell backwards, further into the water as she straddled him and followed him down.

"YES!" She answered against his lips as he wrapped her in his arms.

Water dripped off the two of them as he stood and stepped out of the fountain onto the sidewalk. She was crying and kissing him everywhere her lips could reach.

"This was so much better than anything you could have ever planned!"

"Does this mean I get outta havin' to help plan the weddin?" He asked in between her kisses.

"Absolutely not, Mr. Redfox."

He set her back down on the ground and flicked her nose, "I wouldn't have it any other way, Mrs. Redfox."

* * *

 _I'm such a sucker for proposal stories. my love life might be suck as a bucket, but Gajeel and Levy's sure isn't. The damn cuties. Ugh._


	2. Longing

**Gajevy Week '17 Prompt; Longing**

He shouldn't be feeling like this. It wasn't right, let alone permitted. It took everything he had to keep his emotions at bay anytime he saw her, whether that was across the castle grounds or when she was just a simple touch away.

But tonight, he'd never felt further away from her; torture, pure and absolute torture is what he was going through on this night. Any other time, he enjoyed being assigned her personal guard for the evening. The opportunity to stand close enough to smell the subtle scents of lavender and jasmine that radiated from her, to hear her laugh, to speak and converse with her, to watching her emotions dance across her face as she read her favorite books under the tree in the garden.

He gazed at her from a respectful distance away, but when the prince laid his hand at the small of her back, his gloved hand fisted at his side and the other gripped the hilt of his sword in a white knuckled embrace. He wanted, more than anything, to be that man at her side, to be able to walk with her side by side, and above all be the one to make her smile.

Her smile. He could tell from where he stood that it was warm and sincere, but lacked that happiness that he was used to seeing when he was with her. He hadn't realized he was practically seething until she chanced a look behind her. Whatever she had seen made her eyes go wide and quickly turn back around. Gajeel composed himself and noticed she sidestepped away from the prince, allowing the hand that had been resting against her back to drop away.

He was a fool to think she had done that on his behalf, but he couldn't help but notice how her posture had relaxed since moving away from the prince. Gajeel had never seen this visiting royal before, he knew the day would come when the princess would be married off for the sake of an alliance or growth in political power, anything but what she had truly desired: love. She had said that much to him during one of their conversations. He had joked with her about whisking her away to a place where they would never be found, he would never forget the light in her eyes and the smile she had given him that day.

His heart squeezed, no other pain could dull the ache he felt when it came to his princess. She had carved a hole deep inside from the first moment their eyes met. Her deep, bright, honey colored eyes had captured his heart in an instant and without a doubt, he knew he would never truly get it back.

Without realizing it, he had managed to follow the two royals to the beach, only when the prince started shucking off his shoes and hiking up his pants to wade out into the waves, did he hear the sob escape from her lips.

She was terrified of the ocean. Years ago, she had lost both her parents to the unruly sea and ever since she refused to be near it. How he had allowed himself to become so distracted by his thoughts that she had actually ended up this close to the water, he couldn't explain at present.

Disregarding his orders to maintain his distance, he moved towards them, scooping her into his arms mere moments before she collapsed on the sand. Relishing in the warmth of her body held tightly against his chest, he turned to face the prince.

"The princess is not feeling well, this visit is over."

He didn't allow the posh prince a chance to reply before turning around and swiftly leaving the beach.

Her tears dissipated as they neared her quarters. He'd never been this far into the castle before but he knew exactly where her room was, he had stood below her window in the garden more nights than he could count.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, his body shook with the sobs it so badly wanted to release, "I nearly failed you tonight, I have no excuse for my actions or lack thereof."

Securing her with one arm, he pushed open the door to her room with his free hand, and carried her inside to stand in front of her bed. Ever so gently he reluctantly set her down amongst the silk blankets and took a step back, dropping to one knee and bowing his head.

He felt her hands against his cheeks as she silently urged him to look up at her, "The fault is not your own. I was distracted as well."

Gajeel wrapped his hands around hers, her hands were soft and warm, untouched by the hard labors his own had faced. Just another testament to how different they really were. Moving them away from his cheeks, but in no hurry to completely let her go, he met her gaze.

"My knight, you looked so sad this evening," she frowned, her eyes still red from crying.

"I'm fine, princess. Forgive me."

Levy shook her head, her smile sad as she gripped his hands tighter, "There's nothing to forgive, you were not at fault and you ended up saving me regardless."

He'd allow himself this much, just this once. Throwing caution to the wind, he lifted her cream colored hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to her skin, her sudden intake of breath did not go unnoticed.

"I will never let you come to harm, I swear it on my life. My life is yours and yours alone," his oath went far deeper, but he'd already crossed far too many lines tonight.

He dropped her hand with heartbreaking gentleness and with one final bow he moved to leave her quarters.

"Will you stay?"

He paused just inside the threshold and turned, she was standing a few steps away from him, her expression crestfallen.

"I will stand watch outside your room, all night," he answered with a smile, his heart racing at the double meaning in his words that would never come to light.

With the door closed behind him, he turned, placing a single hand flat against the door, resting his head just above it. He closed his eyes and through his imagination he saw her mirrored image on the opposite side of the door, his heart was a cruel thing to play these tricks.

A whisper screamed through the night, "I've been watching you too."

* * *

I plan on doing more Gajevy Week prompts, but not all of them. The ones I do share will be posted here, under my oneshots. I also kinda fell in love with this story and I think I might expand on it...what are your thoughts? Please share them with me!


	3. Damn Braid

This takes place in the same AU as "Longing"

* * *

His fingers twitched at the sight. That damn stray tendril of blue hair, despite all odds, would not stay in the braid as it was intended to. He wanted so badly to fix it, but this was not the place, nor the time. Not when she was holding court. So he settled for squeezing his hands into a tight fist to keep from whisking her off the throne and dragging her behind one of the tapestries to show that sky blue lock of hair just where it needed to be.

The line of noble brown nosers was quickly dwindling and Gajeel could tell his princess was feeling the strain. It wasn't proper for her to yawn, but she'd already snuck a few times while hiding behind a simple hand gesture. He'd merely looked at her and she would smile back and gently shake her head at his silent plea to call it a day. And each time she did, that braid would come undone just a little more.

It was agony; pure, undiluted agony. There was nothing he wanted more than to run his fingers through her hair, pulling loose the braid that cascaded down her neck and over her shoulder and splay it out beneath her as he rose up above her. Now he was torturing himself. He had to - needed to - get his feelings in check regardless if she felt the same. It was a life neither of them could profit from.

Mentally chastising himself, he shook the thoughts away and quickly noticed she was receiving her last visitor. A nobleman and his wife from the outskirts of the kingdom who had come **t** o wish good blessings upon Gajeel's princess. He straightened and eyed the loose braid as it bounced against her pale shoulder; she was always so expressive when she spoke.

As the man finished with his parting words, ending on a bow, he turned and exited the room, family in tow. Levy's shoulders slumped and Gajeel was quickly by her side, offering a hand in assistance as she stood from the uncomfortable seat perched on the dais. Her smile made his heart skip a beat.

She fiddled with the diadem perched on her brow and that damned braid was nearly shook free as she righted the jeweled adorned accessory. Smoothing her skirts, she moved towards the exit that would lead her back to her own quarters. Gajeel followed closely behind her and once they left the throne room, it was only the two of them in the long hallway.

His hand moved of its own volition, and before he had realized what he was doing, he was holding that long and loose cyan braid in his hands, his fingers gently descending towards the ribbon at the bottom. Levy paused, turning slowly towards him, and in doing so the ribbon came unbound and remained in the guard's fingers. The scent of jasmine and lavender assaulted his senses as her hair fell loosely across her shoulder and back, finally released from the confines of the braid.

 **"** Gajeel?"

He was bewildered at the realization he allowed himself to cross such a line. The sound of steps coming from down the hallway pulled his attention away from the princess, still looking at him in curiosity.

Levy made to turn herself around to inspect what had her guard so alert but was quickly, yet gently, dragged around a corner.

She smiled, "Gajeel, is there a reason we are hiding from the guard making his rounds?"

He coughed and released her arm only to have her settle it on her hip. He quickly retreated after mentally kicking himself for crossing that line, once again. It was that braid's fault, this was all that damn braid's fault.

"My apologies, Princess."

Levy smiled and he thought he might die just from the sight of it, but when she stepped closer and placed a hand against his armored chest, raising on her tiptoes and placing a soft kiss against his cheek, he decided death by her would be a very pleasant way to go.

Levy gently tapped his chest as she returned to her normal, shorter height before tossing her hair over her shoulder and walking away with a feline grace. Gajeel still held the ribbon, clutched tightly in his hand, it smelled of her. Slipping it into his pocket he composed himself and strolled after her.

Damn braid.

* * *

Oh hey, I'm still alive and writing! Hope you liked!


End file.
